Married To Law
by Tsukare
Summary: A collection of short episodes detailing the married or at least partnered lives of some of the PW cast. May contain everything het, slash, femslash, fluff, humor, angst, whatever. Pairing will be named at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Sharing Problems

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Capcom. **

**A/N: I'm taking a break from long fics, if I even decide to write another long one. Married To Law will serve as my repository of inane, mostly plotless, maybe brainstorming ideas that are too short to be made into full fledged fics. The characters involved will mainly be Phoenix, Edgeworth, Franziska, and Maya...because those are the ones I find easiest to write. But, who knows. Anyway, here's the first of this collection.**

**Pairing: Edgeworth x Maya (I know! I'm sorry! But I love them! I'll write other pairs, I promise.)**

* * *

It was 3:00 a.m. in the morning. Edgeworth threw off the covers groggily; he'd been waking up off and on for the last few hours. He was probably coming down with something. 

A mewl of complaint turned his head to the side, where his startled eyes found the sleeping figure of a young woman. Maya. His lips quirked at the sight of her Pink Princess pajamas as she curled into a ball with her back to him. Silly, but he harbored no objections to her attire. He liked pink.

Edgeworth slid out of bed and pulled the covers back over her. He was still getting accustomed to sharing his bed with someone else. Covering a huge yawn behind his hand, he went to the bathroom to do his business quickly so that he could get back into the comforting warmth between the sheets.

But when he returned to the bedside he saw that Maya had rolled over to his side—she was still curled up in a ball with the blankets obscuring everything save for a thin stream of dark hair across the pillows. He pulled down the blanket just enough to peer at her sleeping face. How was he supposed to get back in without disturbing her? He let out a small sigh through his nose. _I suppose I'll have to crawl over her._ He frowned at the indignity of the image. Well. No one would see.

He put a hand down and began to hoist himself carefully over the balled-up form. Conveniently, she chose just then to roll over to the middle so that he was frozen in a rather awkward position above her. He had a hand and a leg on either side of her, and as he stared gapingly at the only visible part of her body—the top of her head—an embarrassed flush began to streak its way across his cheeks.

_Don't wake up,_ he implored her silently as he began to extract himself from the bed. But in a way that could only be described as "Maya", the girl rolled over again back to her side, forcing the prosecutor to spread himself even wider.

"Argh," he muttered. It was cold and he was beginning to really feel it. To hell with embarrassment; they'd been sleeping together for several months already. He flipped over to his side and pulled down the blankets in a firm jerk. Maya flinched at the sudden exposure and cracked her eyes blearily.

"Uhhh?" Her voice was thick and squeaky with sleep.

Edgeworth paused at the sound. It was adorable. _I should do that more often,_ he thought nastily.

"Maya," he murmured, dropping into bed beside her and pulling the covers over them both. "I would kindly appreciate it if you allowed me to sleep in my own bed."

"Hnnh?" She was already dozing off again. _So oblivious. _Edgeworth scooted over and pinched her cheek. Her eyes flew open in surprise. "Oww, why'd you do that?" she demanded in her squeaky voice.

Edgeworth smirked and kissed her chastely on her warm forehead. It felt so good to his chilled skin. "Because," he said against her brow, "this is _my_ bed. While I am more than willing to share it with you, I expect to be able sleep in it as well."

Maya peered at him through one drowsy eye, the other shut tight. "Sorry," she muttered petulantly.

The man regarded the woman through half-lidded eyes. "Maybe pinching you wasn't enough to get my message across?"

She stared at him for a few moments, digesting the subtle hint in his tone. He was still looking at her with those lidded eyes. She blushed furiously and then socked him in the shoulder, burying her face in his chest. She mumbled something incoherent.

Edgeworth only smirked again as they fell back into contented sleep.


	2. His Fascination

**Disclaimer: The Phoenix Wright cast belongs to Capcom.**

**Pairing: Phoenix x Franziska**

* * *

"Objection! This evidence clearly contradicts the—uh, the…err…" 

"Objection! Phoenix Wright. Fools that make irrelevant outbursts that waste my time deserve a whipping. Don't you agree?"

"N-No! No I don't."

The judge glowered at the defense. "But they certainly deserve a penalty." He banged his gavel. "Fools should think carefully about what they say in this courtroom."

_Great. Not only a Franziska, but a Manziska too. I'm not a fool!_ Phoenix eyed the two with his exasperated drenched-in-the-rain look. He scanned the court record again. _Argh! I know there was a contradiction in the testimony! If only I hadn't been staring at—_

Franziska glared at the porcupine across the courtroom when he hunched over with that stupid look again. "The reason you can't find any contradictions between the testimony and evidence is because there are no contradictions! Just admit defeat so we can all move on."

_No! There _is _a contradiction. I was just momentarily distracted…Argh! _Phoenix slapped a hand over his face. He couldn't stop thinking about that…thing. And what he did to that…thing.

"Mr. Wright, are you quite well? This is a court of law! This is no place to be making silly faces," the judge thundered.

"Urgh…" Phoenix straightened up behind the bench. Franziska was scowling, the judge was frowning, and the jury was buzzing. Then he slouched and the drenched look reappeared. "Your Honor, uh…the defense requests a brief recess to have a word with the prosecution."

The judge's face reflected surprise and the prosecutor raised her whip. "What is this foolishness?"

"Five minutes," he pleaded. "That's all I need."

"Objection! Mr. Phoenix Wright has already delayed the trial seven times with similar displays of insanity. There is no—"

"Prosecutor Von Karma." Phoenix was suddenly clear-eyed and serious. "Five minutes. Otherwise I'll have to do…it. In front of everyone."

"W-What?" Franziska clutched the sleeve of her left arm tightly in the other hand.

"Enough!" The judge shook his head in annoyance. "I will not tolerate this travesty for another second. The defense's request is granted; however, there will be no more delays for the remainder of this trial. Understand?" He glared at both parties and slammed his gavel. "Court is adjourned for a five minute recess."

-----

As soon as they were in the corner of the lobby furthest away from the curious bailiff, Franziska rounded on Phoenix.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed furiously. She was too close to whip him properly so she merely stared at him with an angry expression on her face.

"I—" Phoenix swallowed. That…thing. It was right there, and he desperately wanted to—

Franziska stabbed the whip handle at his chest. "You what? Did you think I was going to go easy on you because of our relationship? Don't be ridiculous. How many times have I told you that in court you are still a foolishly foolish fool of a little man, and I don't care what kind of foolish sentiments you may possess. In court I—"

The tirade stopped suddenly when Phoenix extracted a band-aid from one of his inner jacket pockets and ripped open the little paper packet. He placed the sterile-smelling sticky under her left eye and smoothed it down with a finger.

"Ph-Phoenix Wright—"

"Franziska." The defense attorney hadn't taken his finger away. He was smiling a small goofy smile as he looked at her. "I'm sorry. It's just that I seem to keep having flashbacks of what I did to that cute little dot under your eye…last night."

_Last night? Last night he…_Franziska gaped rather unprofessionally and felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. "Th-This isn't the place to—This is a courtroom, you foolish—!"

"Objection." Phoenix touched the tip of her nose with his index finger. "Can't I still love you in court?" When the beautiful, but flustered prosecutor only stared dumbfounded back at him, he grinned. He was damned if her face wasn't the cutest sight that ever greeted his eyes.

Phoenix glanced up to see the bailiff coming toward them. Recess was over.

He leaned down and delivered a quick peck on her band-aid. "Don't go easy on me," he murmured with a touch of smugness. "I've just figured out the contradiction."

Franziska watched the attorney lope back into the courtroom, his hands in his pockets. He was such a fool. And an idiot. And…such a fool.

Franziska followed him with a scowl on her face—but inside, she was flying.

* * *

**A/N: Um...so, I guess he was fascinated with her mole...Don't ask. xP;**


End file.
